Marik: A Malik Ishtar Story
by MeesiLightning
Summary: God, I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I was just in a Malik and Marik mood, so I wrote it. Enjoy.


Title: Marik: A Malik Ishtar Story  
Rating: PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
Chapter: 1 out of ?

* * *

Malik got home from work and walked into his room. He had barely shut the door behind him when Marik pounced on him from the bed, wrapping his arms around his hikari's waist and his legs around Malik's knees.

Malik shrieked.

"AIBOU! Hi! How are you! Did you have fun!"

Malik pushed his yami off him and flopped on the bed in a star formation. "At work? Yes, loads of fun. It was a big huge friggin' orgy. I didn't want to leave, but they kicked me out." He rolled his eyes.

"That's great, aibou!" Marik didn't catch his other's sarcasm. "I had a pretty fun day too…but the damned Pharaoh and his light didn't want to have a threesome with me…"

Malik groaned and put his hand over his eyes. He didn't even want to know whether or not his yami was kidding, and knowing him, it could be either. "Wait…what do you want? You're being too…_nice." _He cringed at the word.

"Can we go to Wal-Mart?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Ryou on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Ryou on bottom?"

"…"

"…"

"…God, I hate you."

"Can we go now?"

Malik growled and shot up, "FINE! JUST SHUT UP!"

"YAY!"

"…wait. Are those _my_ Pikachu slippers on your stank arse feet?"

Marik smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

"MARIK!" _Whap!_

"_OWW!"

* * *

_

Marik bounced along happily, a huge grin plastered on his face. Now, if you knew what Marik looked like, you'd understand how truly horrifying that sight was.

An old lady shrieked and passed out as she saw them, and they carelessly stepped over her.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No."

Marik swiped a cookie from the bakery as they passed by and nibbled on it.

"Can we get bananas?"

"No."

Marik grabbed a bunch of bananas and shoved them under his shirt.

"Can we get strawberries? I wanna make smoothies."

"No."

Marik grabbed a container of strawberries and shoved them up his shirt with the bananas.

"Can we get—"

"NO!"

Marik pouted, crossing his arms over his chest tightly and turning his chin up and away from his hikari.

As they were strolling along through the aisles, Marik caught sight of Yami. "Hey, Malik, look! It's the Pharaoh! PHAAAARAOH! HEY! PHARAOH! OVER HERE! PHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami blinked and looked up at them, snorted, and went back to what he was reading.

Malik huffed. "What a bitch."

Marik strolled over and wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Hey, Pharaoh, whatcha' reading?"

"Nothing." And he put the book into his Kuriboh-print hand basket, and walked off.

Malik came up beside Marik and cocked his head at Yami's retreating back. "What'd he get?"

Marik glanced at the remaining five books that the Pharaoh had taken from. "How to Niwa(1)"

"What the hell is Niwa?"

"Good question. One you'd have to ask someone who knew." (2)

Malik picked up a book and skimmed through it. His eyes went wide with horror, and he flung it as far away as he could, where it hit Tristan and knocked him unconscious.

"Malik…" Marik asked, truly afraid of his hikari for the first time. "…are you okay?"

Malik replied with no emotion, "The Pharaoh is a sick, twisted man."

Marik went to pick up another copy of the book, but Malik shrieked.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S EVIL!"

Marik shrieked, dropped it, and ran away flailing his arms insanely, and much more than what was necessary.

* * *

(1) Niwa is a type of bondage. XD It was in this yuri picture I saw, where this one girl was all tied up and her girlfriend was reading a book that said 'How to Niwa'. XD It was more funny than serious hentai, though.

(2) I stole that quote from my sister...THANKS CHLOEH! (Even though I didn't ask…)

(A/n)

Zoe: God, what possesses me to write these things?

Yami-Muse: Your own stupidity, baka.

Zoe: Yeah…guess you're right. XD I made my sister read this, and she was like, "This reminds me of us." And I was said, "Duh, where do you think I got the idea? I was planning on doing to you what Marik did to Malik…"

Yami-Muse: You need help. Serious help. O.o;


End file.
